bloodlinesforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tercata Fields
Te'rcata Vhentin [Lit: Sunswept Fields, officially rendered in Basic as the hybrid Tercata Fields], referred to a specific region on the planet Mandalore. It is the ancestral home to Clan Fell and the birthplace of Tseriakh Fell. It's primary settlement was Tranyc'oriya. Geography The Tercata landscape is quite varied, with flat-topped trees, rolling plains and open grasslands that are bordered by hills and rocky formations. Various outcroppings (the result of pre-historic volcanic activity) also puncture the land, often serving as the location of temporary holdouts for wandering Clansmen. Tercata's fields are also home to a wide variety of Mandalorian fauna, making them a popular location for big-game hunts. Fragrant vormur wildflowers also grow in abundance. Weather Tercata's climate is usually warm and dry, though heavy rainfall occurred during the two rainy seasons: a prolonged period through Spring and into early Summer, and a shorter period in Autumn that marked the end of the harvest season. The highlands, which are considerably cooler than the plains and were covered by forest, marked the eastern border of Tercata. Due to the fairly temperate climate, it was common for local Mandalorians to spend expended periods out in the wilderness. While smaller family units would do this for days or weeks at a time, some dedicated outdoorsmen would only return to Tranyc'oriya during the rainy seasons or to take part in various Clan activities. Tranyc'oriya Tranyc'oriya [Lit: Star-Burned City] ''was the largest city in Tercata Fields, and one of the few permanent outposts in the region. Due to local deposits of ''beskar and other crude ore the settlement featured several workshops equipped for the creation and maintenance of weapons, arms, and small vehicles. Residents generally bartered for goods or supplies, though credits were also accepted. The local cantina, Jaig'juha, was known for it's distinct brand of tihaar that incorporated fermented wildflowers in addition to the traditional varos fruit. Typical of Mandalorian mentality, Tranyc'oriya was as much a defensive stronghold as it was home to those who lived there. The city itself was surrounded by walls, complete with guard towers and gated entry. The streets followed no discernible pattern, relying instead on familiarity and prior knowledge in order to navigate. In the event of foreign invasion or raids, this made it easy for locals to pin down and ambush any outside force. Underground tunnels formed networks between groups of surface buildings, creating places to hide and secure means of escape should a location come under attack. Clan Fell Enclave Tranyc'oriya was also the location of Clan Fell enclave, a centralized location where family members gathered for celebrations or other important matters. In practice, the Enclave was an area of homes and workshops under the collective ownership of Clan Fell. Crusaders at heart, many clansmen forwent the traditional sense of "home", however when a member decided to settle down in any degree of permanence it was generally here. For those who lived within the Enclave, it was matter of pride to ensure the community's continued upkeep and protection. Category:Location Category:Mandalorian